Soundtracks of Our Field of Love
by Raikoutsun
Summary: Various romantic drabbles of Eyeshield 21 based on shuffled song on my playlist. Various pairings ALL yaoi, jangan berharap ada het di fic saya XD RnR please UPDATED
1. First Album

Soundtracks of Our Field of Love

Various romantic drabbles of Eyeshield 21 berdasarkan lagu di Winamp saia yang di shuffle. Sebenernya lagunya banyak banget si, tapi kebanyakan gag mudeng liriknya XD jadi saia crop itu playlist jadi lagu yang mudeng-mudeng aja hahahaha…. Oiya nih kebanyakan uke centernya di Sena, tapi ntar kalo ada uke uke lain saya tayangin deh hahahak XD

(Nunggu saat yang tepat buat ngesubmit endingnya Blurry jadi nulis ini muhahahah)

Disclaimer: Kalau Eyeshield 21 punyaku aku pasti langsung lulus makul komik semester 4 ntar XD

*

**First Soundtrack **

**Dirty Little Secret by All American Rejects**

Juumonji melirik ke belakang dari balik helm footballnya. Ya, ia tahu itu tidak akan berpengaruh banyak, tapi ia merasa tetap masih bisa melihat wajah Sena yang tersenyum aman dalam perlindungannya.

'Yeah babe, you know you'll safe under my arms', Juumonji tersenyum seraya memikirkan jenis perlindungan terbaik yang akan ia persembahkan untuk runningbacknya di pertandingan ini.

Seperti biasa, saat Hiruma selesai dengan segala ritual quarterbacknya di pertandingan dan melempar bola pada Sena, ini saatnya ia bekerja. Dengan kekuatan penuh adrenalin yang mengalir sampai ujung pembuluh darahnya ia menghempaskan seluruh defense tim lawan ke tanah lapangan, menciptakan jalan yang aman bagi Sena untuk berlari dan mencetak kemenangan bagi Deimon. Juumonji tersenyum tipis.

"Juumonji kun! Akhir akhir ini kau semakin kuat saja! Aku bahkan tak perlu berbuat banyak untuk menangani defense tim lawan", puji Kurita setelah selesai sebuah pertandingan dengan kemenangan telak Deimon.

"Arigatou, Kurita san. Aku berjuang keras untuk itu", jawab Juumonji merendah. Namun kenyataan bahwa ia berjuang keras hanya demi melindungi Sena di setiap pertandingan itu benar.

"Pasti susah ya, biar nggak dianggap preman lagi? Hahhhaaa.....", timpal Taki, mengangkat jempol kirinya sekaligus kaki kanannya tinggi-tinggi. Sekilas sinar mirip spotlight di konser dangdut berkilau dari giginya.

Juumonji terdiam sejenak, melepas helmnya lalu melirik ke arah tertentu. Dilihatnya Sena yang sedang menerima minuman dari Mamori di bangku pemain. Sena yang menyadari lirikan Juumonji balas menatap seme pirangnya itu dengan pandangan mata menggoda. Sena lalu mengangkat tangan kirinya dan menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir. Juumonji tahu tanda apa itu.

"Well yah... itu alasan kedua. Alasan pertamanya rahasia", ujar Juumonji santai pada Taki dan Kurita, lalu berlalu ke ruang ganti.

"Tunggu saja hadiah kemenangan ini nanti malam, Sena chan.....", gumam Juumonji sambil tersenyum agak pervert.

(Author's Note: Waw... jadi inget John Tucker Must Die hahahaha..... nostalgia banget)

*

**Second Soundtrack **

**Indah Kuingat Dirimu by Yovie and Nuno ****(muhahahahaha!!!)**

Hiruma terhenyak.

"MUSASSHIIIIIIIIIIII??????!!!!!!!!!!!!", teriaknya membahana dengan nada tinggi. Di suatu tempat kepala sekolah Deimon merinding, berfirasat buruk bahwa kasnya akan keluar lagi membiayai penggantian kaca pecah di ruang klub football.

"Ppssssttttttt Hiruma san! Jangan keras-keras....", pinta Sena malu-malu sambil menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibirnya yang mungil.

"Mana mungkin nggak keras-keras, fucking chibi! Itu berita paling mengagetkan yang kuterima setelah berita kalau fucking idiot Taki itu jadian sama Akaba!", semprot Hiruma, hanya mengurangi volumenya sedikit dari teriakan tadi.

Sena menunduk malu, menggores-goreskan jarinya di meja.

"Ta-tapi.... dia cowok terseme yang pernah aku tahu, Hiruma san... Bagaimana pendapat Hiruma san tentang ini? Apa baik kalau aku yang mengajaknya kencan duluan? Kan Hiruma san yang tahu lebih banyak tentang Gen kun....",

"Ke..... ke....... ke.............. keee.........", Hiruma memaksakan tertawa, keringat dingin mengalir dari hidungnya yang super mancung.

"Bagaimana Hiruma san?", tanya Sena lagi penuh rasa ingin tahu. Mata coklatnya yang besar menatap padanya dengan polos, persis anak anjing terlantar di dalam kardus jeruk di sebelah tiang listrik. Namun bukan Hiruma yang ada di mata itu, tapi Musashi. Musashi alias Gen Takekura yang sudah dikenal baik oleh Hiruma sejak SMP, salah satu dari dua orang pendiri Deimon Devilbats, sedikit dari orang yang bisa Hiruma panggil sahabat. Tapi sekarang.... Hiruma tidak menyangka bahwa 'sahabat' nya itu bisa mencuri hati runningback yang ia puja diam-diam.

'Sial sial siaaaaaaaaaallllllllllllllllllllllll!!!!!!!!!!!!', jerit Hiruma dalam hati, nyaris memasukkan senapan mesin ke dalam mulutnya dan menarik picunya kalau tidak ingat bahwa target Christmas Bowl tim mereka belum terpenuhi.

"Hiruma san?", panggil Sena tak yakin melihat Hiruma yang malah sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri itu.

"E-ehem.... yah... itu tidak apa-apa. Ajak saja kakek sialan itu ke... ehem... Themepark Happyland di Jalan X itu. Dia pasti mau", jawab Hiruma tersendat sendat, berat, namun penuh kepastian.

Sena tersenyum lebar dengan bahagia. Sialan.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu terima kasih Hiruma san! Aku akan langsung mengajaknya ke sana minggu ini!", seru Sena bersemangat. Ia lalu menunduk dalam sebagai ucapan terima kasihnya lalu bergegas pergi sebelum Hiruma dapat mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun.

Namun memang tidak perlu kata-kata.

Dikumpulkannya sniper rifle, handgun, granat, berbagai jenis perangkap, nigh vision goggle, penyadap suara, handycam,handphone, laptop, bergulung gulung tali, berbagai macam camouflage suit, dan yang terakhir, yang paling penting, threat notenya.

Sebagai persiapan terakhir, dipelajarinya site map Themepark Happyland dengan seksama.

"Kekeke... tunggu saja kakek sialan...", gerutu Hiruma dengan berapi-api.

(Author's Note: Engng... kalo lagunya Yovie and the Nuno romantis, cerita ini gag aada romantis romantisnya sama sekali XD hiruma gitu loh! Apa yang bisa kita harapkan dari cara-iblis-menunjukkan-cinta nya? Hahahahahkk XD)

*

**Third Soun****dtrack**

**Racun Dunia by The Changcuters (Diskip karena objeknya cewe XD)**

*

**Fourth Soundtrack**

**Here With Me by DIDO **

Sena terbangun dengan terkejut. Ranjang di sisinya kosong. Meski begitu ia masih merasakan kehangatan tersisa di sana. Begitu juga dengan aroma yang sudah sangat ia kenal itu.

Campuran antara keringat dan cologne yang biasa dipakai Shin. Dan sekarang yang tertinggal hanya itu. Hanya itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian ekor matanya menangkap sebuah benda putih yang terselip di bawah teleponnya. Secarik kertas.

_Aku pergi dulu. Maaf tidak membangunkanmu. Kau lelah dan tertidur terlalu lelap. _

_Tetaplah bermain football. __Aku mencintaimu._

_Shin S. _

Jadi Shin sudah pergi....

Sudah dari dua bulan sebelumnya Shin memberitahu Sena bahwa ia akan pergi ke Amerika untuk setahun, untuk lebih mendalami football di negara asalnya. Ia mendapat beasiswa untuk belajar di sebuah akademi olahraga di sana, dan bergabung dengan sebuah tim yang katanya terkuat di Amerika. Tentu saja Shin tak akan melewatkan kesempatan emas itu.

Meski ia harus meninggalkan Sena di Jepang. Sendirian.

Sena sudah tahu saat ini akan tiba. Namun meski ia sudah menyiapkan dirinya untuk ini, tetap saja ia tidak siap.

Sena menggulung tubuhnya, memeluk lututnya.

'Tetap bermain football? Jangan bercanda....', pikir Sena....

_Bahkan bangun dari sini pun aku nggak mau..._

(Author's Note: pendeknya.... OoO sementara ini dulu deh, ngantuk, matahari sudah terbit dan saya belom tidur dengan nyenyak *yawn*)


	2. Second Album

**Fifth Soundtrack**

**Khayalan by The Groove**

Sena menatapnya malu-malu, dan oh, dia tak bisa lebih bahagia daripada sekarang. Satu kata, hanya satu kata dari Sena saja sudah membuatnya rela menyebrangi tujuh samudra di seluruh dunia meski ia tak bisa berenang.

"Hai... Kakei san.. aku mau...", bisik Sena, pipinya memerah, matanya melirik-lirik ke atas, berusaha mencuri pandang wajah Kakei.

"Shun. Panggil aku Shun", sambung Kakei seraya menyentuhkan tangan kanannya yang besar ke dagu Sena dan mengangkatnya dengan jari telunjuk, selembut yang ia bisa. Ditatapnya mata coklat besar yang polos itu dalam-dalam. Begitu nyata. Begitu menginginkannya. Dan begitu diinginkannya.

Dan bibir pink yang kecil dan terlihat lembut itu memanggilnya.

Kakei tak kuasa menolak panggilan itu. Ia menundukkan tubuh setinggi dua meternya dan mencondongkan kepalanya, mendekati wajah Sena yang malu-malu meski mau. Dan bibir mereka hanya berjarak setengah senti dan...

KRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!

Kakei terbangun dengan terkejut dan berkeringat. Tubuhnya panas dan entah kenapa ia celana piamanya terasa agak sempit saat itu.

"Sialan! Padahal kan aku hanya bertemu dengan Eyeshield 21 palsu itu di pertandingan minggu lalu!", umpatnya perlahan lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi, berusaha menghilangkan panas tubuhnya.

"Pengaruh buruk Mizumachi....", bisiknya sebal lalu pintu kamar mandi terbanting menutup keras-keras.

*

**Sixth Soundtrack**

**Last Flight Out by Plus One**

(Please please please... anggap aja Shin belom tau kalo Sena itu Eyeshield sebelom pertandingan lawan Bando Spiders... or this story won't work, OK?)

Mereka sudah lama pergi bersama dan saling mencintai, meski tidak ada yang tahu hubungan mereka kecuali seekor setan pirang tertentu. Sena ingat, ia sudah menaruh perhatian pada lineback Ojo Whiteknight itu saat ia pertama kali melihatnya, begitu pula Shin. Namun sayangnya, sampai sekarang Shin hanya tahu bahwa Kobayakawa Sena hanyalah manajer Deimon yang selalu diusir Hiruma setiap kali pertandingan. Eyeshield 21 adalah orang lain, entah siapa Shin tak peduli, dan Sena bersyukur karenanya.

Namun Sena tahu, saat itu akan tiba. Saat dimana Sena akan memberitahu Shin bahwa dirinyalah Eyeshield 21, runningback Deimon yang selalu ditackle Shin dengan penuh semangat persaingan dan intensitas perhatian yang berbeda. Sena sudah lelah menyembunyikan matanya dari Shin. Meski eyeshieldnya sudah cukup menutupi wajahnya, namun ia selalu merasakan pandangan Mata Shin yang seakan-akan menelanjanginya.

Shin selalu berkata pada Sena bahwa ia bersyukur kalau Sena hanyalah seorang manajer, dan betapa Shin tidak ingin Sena terluka oleh karena permainan yang kasar di lapangan. Dalam beberapa hal ternyata Shin sama keibuannya dengan Mamori buat Sena.

Tapi berbeda dengan Mamori, nee san nya itu akan mengerti.

Tapi Sena tidak tahu dengan Shin.

Apa yang akan ia lakukan jika ia tahu bahwa Eyeshield yang selalu ditacklenya, kadang sampai hampir mati itu adalah kekasihnya?

Sena tak berani menebak.

Dan akhirnya tibalah saatnya. Saat Sena keluar lapangan, Machinegun Sanada mengucapkan nama aslinya untuk pertama kalinya. Dan Mamori sudah tahu, dan ia akan mengerti. Tapi Sena tak berani melihat ke arah bangku penonton. Ia tahu akan banyak orang yang heran dan bertanya-tanya. Diakah? Anak kelas satu yang penyendiri dan kelihatan nggak bisa apa-apa itu? Eyeshield 21?

Huff... Sena tahu Shin menatapnya.

Sena berusaha mati-matian dalam pertandingan itu, mencoba melupakan masalahnya dengan Shin untuk sementara demi pertandingan penentuan masuknya mereka ke semifinal. Bando Spiders bukanlah tim yang bisa diremehkan, dengan adanya Akaba, Eyeshield 21 yang lain, dan Kotaro si norak gila kick dengan sisir-yang-tampaknya-seperti-pisau itu.

Pada saat tengah pertandingan, Sena sudah berhasil melupakan pikirannya akan reaksi Shin nantinya, saat seorang remaja bertubuh kekar berdiri di depannya dan mengulurkan handuk.

"Ini... Sena kun...", sapanya.

Sena terkejut. Namun tetap diraihnya handuk itu.

"Shi-Shin kun....", panggil Sena bergetar. Shin diam saja. Sena rela melakukan apapun, bahkan mungkin memelihara Cerberus dengan sukarela asalkan ia tidak mendengar kata 'benci' atau semacamnya dari Shin. Apa saja.

"Maaf... aku tidak memberitahumu sebelumnya. Kau begitu khawatir aku terluka, jadi....", gumam Sena agak tak jelas, berusaha menjelaskan alasannya.

Apa saja.

Namun Shin masih tetap diam.

"Errr... dan aku tidak mau Shin merasa tidak enak saat bertanding melawan Deimon, dan... dan harus mentackleku atau apa... jadi....", sambung Sena ragu-ragu. Kalau ia tidak ingat masih berada di lapangan maka ia sudah menangis dan memohon-mohon pada Shin.

Apa saja.

"Jadi... Shin kun....", bisik Sena, nyaris tak terdengar.

Sena menunduk begitu dalam, sehingga ia tak menyadari cowok buta teknologi itu mengulurkan tangan dan menyeka keringat di pelipis Sena, tersenyum tipis.

"Aku yang bodoh Sena kun... tak menyadarinya lebih awal", bisik Shin lembut di telinga Sena dan mengecup dahinya ringan. Sepertinya seisi stadium jauh lebih terkejut karena hal ini daripada kenyataan bahwa Sena lah Eyeshield. Dan entah kenapa Sena tak menyesal meski hampir semua orang menyorakinya menggoda, dan anggota setimnya malah sudah mati di tempat.

Apa saja, asal Shin tak membencinya dan pergi darinya. Sena menengadah dan tersenyum pada Shin.

"Tenang saja, kau tetap rivalku yang terhormat, tersayang lebih tepatnya. Jadi... menanglah Sena kun, dan temui aku di final nanti", ujar Shin memberi semangat, lalu berjalan kembali menuju bangku penonton.

Akhirnya.

Ternyata apa saja itu hanya berarti menang melawan Bando Spiders dan terus melaju ke final dimana Shin menunggunya.

*

**Seventh Soundtrack**

**Mou Sukoshi by Coorie**

"Sena!! I-ituu!!! Benda yang ada di tanganmu ituu!!!", tegur Monta heboh pagi-pagi.

"Hiii??!!", teriak Sena kaget, buru-buru memasukkan benda yang ada di dalam genggamannya ke dalam loker.

"Itu... surat cinta?? Untukmu?? Dari siapa??", tanya Monta penasaran sambil berusaha membuka loker Sena dan mengambil kembali benda itu.

"Bu-bukan!!", tangkis Sena sembari menghalang-halangi tangan Monta dari handle lockernya.

"Terus apa dong?", tanya Monta, akhirnya menyerah dari usahanya merebut benda itu dan memungut kembali tas sekolahnya yang ia jatuhkan ke lantai.

"Ngngng...... ittttttuuuuuuu surat... surat izin! Ya ya, itu surat izin. Ngng... minggu depan akan ada acara keluarga, jadi ibuku menyuruhku untuk menyampaikan surat ini pada administrasi sekolah hari ini", jawab Sena, berusaha keras berbohong. Sena bersyukur Monta kelihatannya percaya, meskipun ia merasa bahwa keringat sudah membasahi seragamnya dan matanya sudah berputar-putar. Sena tak pernah pintar berbohong.

Monta hanya bereaksi dengan 'ooh' pelan dan kemudian menarik tangan Sena ke dalam kelas untuk menanyakan tugas.

Mengapa Monta heboh?

Wajar saja, sebab hari itu Sena datang lebih pagi, memilih untuk memikirkan hal ini di sekolah daripada di rumah yang terasa suntuk. Dan saat Monta datang, ia memergoki Sena berdiri mematung di depan loker, memegang secarik amplop yang masih tersegel.

Bukan surat cintakah itu?

Yap, itu memang surat cinta.

Untuk Sena?

Bukan, bukan untuk Sena.

Dari Sena.

Untuk Hiruma.

Sebenarnya Sena sudah memutuskan untuk meletakkan surat itu di loker Hiruma tadi pagi, namun saat ia melirik ke loker Hiruma, ia baru menyadari, bahwa seperti orangnya, lokernya pun tidak biasa. Sebagai pengganti handle, loker itu memiliki layar monitor kecil sebagai pemindai sidik jari, juga tombol-tombol untuk memasukkan password, tak ketinggalan mesin kecil yang dapat dikenali sebagai scanner retina mata dan sebagai penjaga terakhir, aura-aura neraka yang menyelimuti loker itu. Entah apa jadinya kalau loker itu dibuka paksa.

Sena menghela napas. Loker itu hanya mungkin dibuka kalau Shin bisa merakit komputer dan menginstallnya. Dengan kata lain tidak mungkin.

Dan mematung dengan bingunglah Sena di depan lokernya sendiri, memikirkan cara apa yang sebaiknya dilakukan untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada senpainya itu. Hiruma sendiri entah tahu, entah tidak tahu, entah pura-pura tidak tahu menahu akan perhatian Sena yang berlebih padanya. Sena hanya berharap Hiruma tahu, dan merasakan hal yang sama padanya.

'Tapi bagaimana caranyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.......', jerit Sena dalam hati, serasa terjatuh ke dalam lubang yang gelap dan dalam, berputar-putar tanpa henti. Guru matematika melemparkan kapur maut padanya dan Sena terjatuh dari kursi.

ooooooooOoooooooo

Sena meraba bagian belakang kepalanya yang benjol lalu berjalan keluar dari ruang klub. Sekarang sudah saatnya latihan rutin sepulang sekolah, dan saatnya ia bertemu lagi dengan cowok kurus pirang yang sangat disukainya itu.

Diliriknya Hiruma. Tak pernah sendiri. Entah kenapa setan satu itu selalu dikelilingi tim mereka, siapa saja, meskipun tidak ada interaksi di sana. Atau kadang-kadang Hiruma hanya duduk saja di ruang klub, mengutak-atik laptopnya ditemani Kurita yang makan kue dan minum teh, atau Musashi, yang setelah kembali ke tim hampir tidak pernah meninggalkan Hiruma sendirian.

Sena menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasakan gelombang kecemburuan terhadap anak SMA bertampang boros itu.

Kapan ia bisa menyatakan cintanya? Sena terlalu malu untuk menyatakannya di saat ada orang lain selain Hiruma dan dirinya. Oleh karena itu Sena memutuskan untuk menaruh surat cinta saja di loker Hiruma, tadinya.

Namun sekarang, tidak ada cara lain selain mengatakannya sendiri.

Hiruma sekarang sedang asyik membombardir tiga bersaudara Ha Ha dengan machine gun untuk berlari mengelilingi lapangan.

"Ya Tuhan...", bisik Sena.

Saat itu Hiruma melihatnya berjalan berlambat-lambat dan dengan segera meneriakinya dari jauh.

"Oii! Fucking chibi! Sini kau! Dasar lambat!!", umpa Hiruma seperti biasa.

'_Beri aku keberanian...'_, doa Sena dalam hati.

"Hiruma san! Aku... mau bicara sebentar!", panggil Sena, tangannya melambai di udara, dilihatnya Hiruma berlari menghampirinya.

'_Beri aku keberanian untuk menghadapi iblis ini dan mengatakan aku menyukainya....'_

*

(Author's Note: Tiga aja dulu deh, ngantuk... peduli amat sama konsultasi presentasi sejarah disain, hiks...

Khayalan: Hahahaha lagu ini muncul juga... tipikal lagu Indonesia yang sudah sangat jelas maxutnya mwehehehe.... cukup pendek sih, tapi kuharap para pembaca bisa nangkep hehehe....

Last Flight Out: Yah gitu deh.... kurang dramatis? Hmm...

Mou Sukoshi: Aww... lagunya manis bangeettt..... meskipun aku cuma baca sedikit Midori no Hibi aku bisa bayangin lagu ini dinyanyiin sama seorang anak cewek cute n innocent yang ngintip gebetannya di balik tiang listrik, nunggu saat yang tepat, tapi berhubung yang dibikin fic adalah manga sports shounen gag bisa kayak gitu dong wahahaha....

Hiruma: Waaa!!! Fuckin idiot Phinn! Makasih udah bikin Sena nembak aku!!

Saya: Ih geer... orang gag diceritain akhirnya dia berani nembak lo apa kagak kok!

Hiruma: Trus nembak siapa?

Saya: Gag siapa siapa... Sena putus asa karena anda terlalu cengo n cuek jadi dia patah hati dan kesambet setan impoten teknologi bernama Shin, gyahahahaha!!!!

Hiruma: ACK! Lagi-lagi Sena ku diembat cowok lain?! Dasar author tidak berkeperisetanan! *nggunting kartu ATM author*

Saya: OHMIGOOODDDD!! Gimana saya hidup di koss???!!!! Awas kau! Beneran tak pasangin sama Taki baru tau rosoooo!!!! Huaaaaaa *nangis sambil lari pulang*

Baidewei pembaca, di endingnya Mou Sukoshi ini silakan dbayangin sendiri gimana kelanjutannya yah, soalnya emang endingnya sengaja dibikin nggantung,

Buat Aya chan yang udah rquest, ditunggu aja nongol di chapter selanjutnya, lagunya belon didonlot soalnya, mati lampuu....)


	3. Third Album

Sebelum kita mulai ficnya kita akan mulai dengan pariwara berikut ini (buset acaranya aja belon mulai udah iklan duluan??)

Buat yang udah request sabar aja yah, lagi dalam proses menghayati lagu n itu ga gampang, tapi sekalinya udah in langsung de ditulisss.... okok?? Janji de ga lama-lama XD

Okeh... fire in da holeee!!!

**Ninth Soundtrack**

**Fortune Faded by red Hot Chilli Peppers**

Agon mengumpat. Mengeluarkan kata-kata paling kasar yang pernah ditemukan umat manusia.

"Hiruma sann!!!", pekik Sena panik, menghampiri Hiruma dengan kecepatan cahayanya. Hiruma sendiri jatuh terduduk di tanah, dengan darah mengalir dari salah satu sudut bibirnya. Namun ia tidak nampak kesakitan. Ia tersenyum.

"Termakan jebakan, eh? Fucking dread?", tanya Hiruma pada Agon, licik dan dipenuhi makna tersembunyi. Agon menelan ludah.

_Yah... this time you win, fucking trash..._

Agon tak berani bersuara, tak berani mengakui kebodohannya kali ini. Jauh lebih bodoh daripada saat ia membiarkan seekor monyet sampah sialan mengalahkannya pada pertandingan Shinryuuji versus Deimon.

Tak sampai sepuluh detik Sena sudah berlutut di depan Hiruma, menyeka darah yang mengotori wajahnya akibat tonjokan kekuatan penuh Agon dengan sayang. Lalu – seperti yang sudah diharapkan Hiruma – Sena menoleh pada Agon, mata cokelatnya yang biasanya bersinar polos menatap tajam pada Agon. Belum pernah Agon melihat kekuatan tersembunyi mata runningback imut itu. Runningback yang diinginkannya begitu ia menyadari bahwa Sena tak pernah membencinya, atau takut padanya seperti sampah-sampah lainnya.

Dan kali itu ia merubah pendapat Sena.

Ia bertemu Hiruma secara kebetulan di taman dan fucking skinny itu membuatnya marah dengan mengatakan hal-hal yang sangat tidak menyenangkan tentang kekalahan Shinryuuji dari Deimon, di depan cewek-cewek yang dibawanya.

Dan lalu ia meninju Hiruma tepat di wajah.

Tanpa mengetahui bahwa Sena berada di dekat sana dan menyaksikan semuanya.

Dan sekarang ia membuat Sena marah, mungkin takut.

"Agon san jahat! Aku nggak mau lagi liat muka Agon san!", bentak Sena pada Agon, lalu diciumnya lecet pada pipi Hiruma yang nyengir bahagia. Agon tertohok.

_Right now, you will always win from me__, fucking blondie.... shit...._

*

**Tenth Soundtrack**

**Kau Cantik Hari Ini by Lobow**

Di tengah keramaian festival olahraga di Deimon, Riku melihat sebuah bintang jatuh yang berkilauan. Dan yang membuatnya terkejut, ia sudah mengenal bintang jatuh itu semenjak kecil.

"I-Itu Sena kun? Sena yang dulu sering di bully anak nakal itu? Tapi penampilannya itu bukan-", ujar Riku tanpa sadar.

"Ada apa Riku kun?", tanya pelatih Seibu yang sweatdropped melihat Riku ngomong sendiri.

"Ng... bukan apa-apa sensei...", jawab Riku malu.

Riku menikmati pemandangan Sena yang mengikuti festival dengan semangat itu dari kejauhan. Dulu mata Sena selalu sembab, ia terlalu banyak menangis saat dikasari oleh anak-anak nakal, namun sekarang mata itu bersinar penuh keceriaan dan semangat hidup. Sangat menarik untuk dilihat. Dan badan itu... badan yang dulunya terlalu kecil dan lemah itu, sekarang sudah jauh lebih berotot dan terbakar matahari meski masih tetap seimut dulu. Namun banyak yang tidak berubah dari Sena. Rambut coklat berantakannya, mata besarnya yang lugu, dan...

"Riku kunn!!! Riku kun kan??", tanya sebuah suara yang mendekatinya dengan terengah engah. Riku terbangun mendadak dari lamunannya.

"E... eh? Sena kun?", tanya Riku balik. Terkejut bahan lamunannya tiba-tiba menghampirinya.

"Iya! Riku kun datang juga ke festival ini? Riku kun tidak banyak berubah ya?", ujar Sena seraya tersenyum, menyambut pertemuannya kembali dengan sahabatnya dulu.

Riku terpana.

Astaga.... senyum manis itu juga tidak berubah.

"Eng... iya... kau juga tidak banyak berubah", jawab Riku salah tingkah.

"Ohiya, sebentar kali maraton cosplay berpasangan buat anak kelas 1 akan dimulai, tapi aku belum punya pasangan. Riku kun mau lari denganku?", pinta Sena. Riku balas tersenyum.

"Tentu saja", jawabnya.

oooooOooooo

"Eeeehhhh??? Buddha sama gentong?? Ga ada yang lebih bagus?", tanya Sena pada kelinci yang mengongkang senapan mesin yang menyerahkan kostum itu padanya.

"Yang lebih mahal banyak", sahut kelinci itu seenaknya sambil ngeloyor pergi. Sena menghela napas panjang dan menoleh pada Riku, memohon kemaklumannya . Riku hanya tertawa kecil.

"Tak apa Sena kun. Dibawa senang saja!", ujarnya.

Mereka berdua lalu memakai kostum aneh itu dengan canggung.

Setelah selesai memakai kostum Buddhanya Sena menoleh pada Riku dan menanyakan penampilannya.

"Aneh ya?", tanyanya.

Riku tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Nggak kok. Keimutanmu menutupi anehnya", jawab Riku lirih.

"Ng?"

"Ngg... nggak apa-apa. Ayo lari. Semangat ya, Sena kun!", elak Riku.

*

**Eleventh Soundtrack**

**Sore ga Ai Deshou? OST**** Fullmetal Panic! Fumoffu! (saya lupa yang nyanyi siapa XD)**

Shin mengamati tangannya dengan perhatian berlebih, mencoba merasakan kembali sensasi yang menjalari tubuhnya saat ia mentackle runningback Deimon, Sena Kobayakawa. Sensasi itu menyalakan seluruh syaraf di tubuhnya menjadi lebih sensitif, dan merubah semangat persaingan yang membara di dalam otaknya menjadi penyesalan saat menyaksikan tubuh kecil itu terjatuh ke tanah dan merintih kesakitan akibat tacklenya.

Ia juga merasakan sensasi yang sama saat menanti kaki-kaki pendek –meski cepat- itu berlari di belakangnya, mencoba menyusulnya saat mereka berdua secara kebetulan bertemu saat jogging di pinggir saluran air. Sensasi itulah yang membuatnya menunggu Sena saat ia tertinggal, juga membuatnya meminjamkan jumpernya pada Sena saat hujan, meski dirinya sendiri tinggal mengenakan T-Shirt tipis.

Sensasi itu kembali muncul saat ia menyentuh Sena untuk mengajarinya seluruh teknik yang dimilikinya untuk menghadapi Teikoku Alexander, juga saat berbagi sebotol sports drink saat milik Sena habis.

Dan sensasi itu selalu muncul, dalam intensitas yang lebih besar saat ia memergoki Sena menatapnya dengan mata cokelatnya yang besar, dan saat Sena tersenyum padanya, saat Sena memanggil namanya, dan menanyakan tentang football padanya.

Tapi apakah sensasi itu?

Shin melihat ke sekelilingnya, hanya ada Ootawara yang sedang push up di ruang latihan Ojo. Sakuraba sedang ada kerjaan dan Takami dipanggil Shogun, mungkin untuk membicarakan taktik lebih lanjut yang akan dipakai Ojo.

Tapi Shin sudah tidak tahan untuk mengetahui lebih lanjut apakah sensasi itu sebenarnya, agar ia tidak salah strategi dalam bertindak jika ia bertemu dengan Sena lagi. Ia ingin tahu apakah sensasi itu akan berpengaruh baik atau buruk pada tubuhnya, sebab jika sensasi itu muncul, Shin selalu merasakan tubuhnya memanas dan salah satu bagian tubuhnya bereaksi dengan aneh.

Jadi Shin memutuskan untuk menceritakan hal itu pada Ootawara, mengabaikan fakta bahwa kemungkinan besar Ootawara malah akan tertidur di tengah cerita Shin atau malah kentut terus menerus. Tapi tanpa diduga lineman satu tukang kentut satu itu mendengarkan cerita yang dituturkan Shin dengan seksama tanpa menyela.

"Jadi... apa Ootawara san tahu sensasi apa itu?", tanya Shin ragu-ragu, sangsi ia akan mendapatkan jawabannya.

"Bahahahahaha!! Itu namanya cinta Shin kun!", jawab Ootawara, tak bisa menahan tawanya.

"I-inikah yang dinamakan cinta?? Jadi aku harus berbuat apa?", tanya Shin, shock mengetahui jawabannya, dan lebih shock lagi saat tahu jawabannya datang dari Ootawara.

Ootawara berdiri dan menepuk punggung Shin keras keras sambil tertawa lebih keras lagi.

"Pikirkan sendiri jawabannya, Shin! Bahahahahah!!!", tawanya bergema. Lalu Ootawara berlalu ke ruang loker, meinggalkan Shin yang mematung di tempat.

Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka berdua, Takami yang mendengarkan pembicaraan di balik dinding bingung mau bereaksi apa, antara tawa dan shock, mendengar Ootawara lebih kompeten daripada Shin soal cinta.

*

(Author's Note: Yaaa!! Matahari sudah terbit! Saatnya tidur... errr... kuliah!!

Ninth Soundtrack: Rada gaje ya? Begitu ke shuffle n dapet lagu ini langsung kebayang Agon nonjok Hiruma n semua keberuntungannya lenyap...

Tenth Soundtrack: Gomennasai Sena chann!!! Lagunya cantik begituuuu hwaa.... saya juga lupa Sena Buddha Riku gentong apa Sena gentong Riku Buddha XD klo kebalik tolong dibilangin ya

Eleventh Soundtrack: Otak ini sudah ketularan lebay anak-anak kampus... ohmyGod....

Hiruma: *peluk author* kyaaa!! Makasih buat ninth soundtracknya!!!

Author: Udah dibikin ni! Balikin kartu ATM guwee! Akhir bulan ni! Kankerr....

Hiruma: Waduh... kemaren udah saya gunting yah? Nyehehehe *mundur perlahan-lahan n kabur selagi sempat*

Author: *muncul tanda plus di jidat* Sialan.... Hmm... next story's summary... Hiruma jatuh cinta dengan idiot super lentur bernama Natsuhiko Taki, namun ia masih bingung dengan cinta lamanya yang bernama Raimon Taro....

Hiruma: Saya milih ditonjok Agon lagi aja deh.... )

Next chapter adalah chapter full requestt!!! Yayyy!!! Sankyuu buat yang udah rekuest, Aya chan n Aion Laven ^^


	4. Fourth Album Special Gomennasai

Buat Aya chan n Laven Walker yang udah ngerequest, gomen banget baru bisa saya tampilin segini dulu... sisanya bisa sih dihayatin, tapi lagunya ga gitu mudeng jadi takutnya malah salah nangkep kan gawat X( habis ga ada kamus si... maklum authornya baka...

nana chan: udah request pretty boy kan? Ditunggu yah, kalo lagu ini sih saya mudeng hohoho....

sefa sama: ketawa dunk kalo lucu hahahaha

aion laven: iya tunggu bentar ya, saya translate dulu itu blurrynya... makasih... ^^

sapphire akaba: makasih banyak buat ke open minded an anda ^^ biasanya kalo udah ga suka yaoi ntuh udah males nyentuhnya.... wkwkwk....

**Twelfth Soundtrack**

**Regret by Mai Hoshimura**

"Sena chan?", panggil Yamato lirih.

Yang dipanggil sama sekali tidak menjawab meski ingin. Sama sekali tak terbayang oleh Sena bahwa hal semacam ini akan terjadi. Ia sama sekali tidak mempersiapkan dirinya.

Namun pada akhirnya, setelah jarum jam di dinding berdetik sekian ribu kali. Sena menjawab panggilan Yamato.

"Ka-kau yakin? Yamato kun?", tanya Sena. Yamato mengangguk. Sena tidak tahu apakah Yamato bisa mengangguk semudah itu, sementara dirinya bernapas saja sudah sulit.

"Tapi belum sampai seminggu kita bersama...", erang Sena. Dialihkannya pandangannya dari wajah Yamato yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak tertebak maknanya. Senyum memang selalu terpasang di wajah Yamato yang tampan, namun bukan berarti hatinya pun tersenyum. Bahkan Sena pun kadang kesulitan membaca air muka Yamato, kesulitan mengetahui apakah MVP Jepang itu memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

Memang baru seminggu mereka berdua mulai menjalin hubungan yang susah payah diusahakan oleh Sena mengingat Yamato sampai sekarang pun masih suka dikerumuni fans-fans cewek yang tidak kalah hebohnya dengan fans Sakuraba.

Yamato meraih dagu sena dengan tangan kanannya dan membuat mata Sena menatap tepat di matanya.

"Aku tahu, Sena chan... kebersamaan kita belum cukup untuk memuaskan hatimu, tapi sekarang ini aku memutuskan untuk pergi. Sebuah tim football yang sangat bagus di Amerika merekrutku untuk bertanding di musim depan dan aku diminta untuk berangkat besok. Aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas ini", jelas Yamato sekali lagi, mengulangi alasannya yang dia pikir brillian itu, tanpa menyadari runningback berambut coklat di depannya sudah menahan tangis sampai matanya terasa sakit.

_Dengan kata lain kau lebih memilih football daripada aku... Akuilah__ Yamato kun..._

"Berapa lama kau akan ke Amerika?", tanya Sena, mengalihkan topik berusaha agar pembicaraan tidak berlanjut ke arah yang menyedihkan, baginya, mungkin bukan bagi Yamato.

Yamato mendesah.

"Aku tidak tahu, Sena chan. Tapi mereka berjanji akan membukakanku peluang untuk kuliah di Harvard tahun depan. Wow... Harvard, Sena chan, bukankah itu hebat?", tanya Yamato balik. Sena merintih.

"Itu artinya... kau tidak akan pulang, Yamato kun?", ujar sena ingin tahu.

"Mmm.... mungkin setahun sekali", jawab Yamato agak bimbang.

_Ya Tuhan... setahun sekali? Akan kuatkah __aku?_

"Sena!! Makan malam sudah siap! Ajak temanmu itu turun dan makan!", seru ibu Sena tiba-tiba dari lantai bawah.

Yamato mendesah.

"Yah... sepertinya sudah tiba waktu untuk berpisah. Setelah makan malam disini aku akan pulang dan berkemas-kemas. Mm, kalau kau ingin mengantarku besok datanglah ke bandara kota pukul 9 pagi. Aku akan berada di sana, ujar Yamato seraya bangkit dari hadapan Sena dan berdiri, merapikan jaketnya yang agak lusuh.

Sena panik.

Semudah itukah perpisahan bagi Yamato? Mungkin iya, bagi cowok berambut ikal yang sudah terkenal playboy itu sebelum ini. Tapi tidak bagi Sena. Sosok Eyeshield asli itulah yang telah mempesonanya dan mengikat hatinya, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, yang tentu saja tidak akan bisa ia lepaskan dengan mudahnya seperti itu.

"Ayo turun, ibumu menunggu", ujar Yamato seraya berjalan mendekati pintu kamar Sena dan menarik handlenya. Namun ia batal membuka pintu saat menyadari Sena masih duduk diam mematung di tempat tidur dengan ekspresi hampa, menatap pintu kamarnya yang akan memisahkan dirinya dengan Yamato sebentar lagi.

"Ada apa Sena chan? Kau... tidak ingin aku pergi?', tanya Yamato.

Namun ia tidak menghampiri Sena dan menyentuhnya lagi, Yamato masih tetap berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah bertanya-tanya yang sama sekali tak menampakkan ekspresi sedih atau semacamnya. Hal itu membuat Sena semakin sesak.

Tentu saja ia tak ingin Yamato pergi dari sisinya, apapun alasannya. Meski dengan alasan yang betul-betul logis dan menjanjikan seperti itu. Seharusnya ia senang karena Yamato tersayangnya sudah memiliki masa depan yang menjanjikan di luar negeri sana, senang karena bakatnya diakui oleh dunia.

Namun kata senang jauh dari suasana hati Sena sekarang.

"Tidak apa-apa Yamato kun... aku.... hanya ingin kau bahagia...", ujar Sena lirih. Yamato tersenyum padanya lalu turun ke lantai bawah kediaman keluarga Kobayakawa untuk makan malam tanpa menunggu Sena.

Yamato tak tahu, bahwa sesaat setelah ia menutup pintu di belakangnya Sena menangis. Membenci dirinya yang egois karena menginginkan Yamato untuk dirinya sendiri, namun tak kuasa mengungkapkannya. Dan hanya itulah kata perpisahan yang dapat diucapkannya.

Akankah suatu hari Yamato akan menyesal telah meninggalkannya di Jepang? Sendirian dan menunggu dalam ketidakpastian?

Sena mungkin dapat mengalahkan keegoisannya dengan mengatakan bahwa ia mengharapkan Yamato bahagia, namun tetap saja keegoisan itu masih mendekap erat hati Sena dan membuatnya menginginkan Yamato menyesali keputusannya meninggalkannya.

Ia hanya ingin Yamato menyesal.

Dan itulah wujud keegoisannya meski tanpa kata untuk diucapkan.

(Hwaaaahhhhh!!! Lack of inspiration! Dasar duren sialann!!!)

**Thirteenth Soundtrack **

**Towa no Hana by Ishida Youko**

(Saya ngga tau apakah bener musim semi itu saatnya kenaikan kelas di Jepang... jadi kalo salah ya maaph, tapi buat amannya anggep aja begitu hyahahahahahaah XD)

Sena berlari dengan terengah-engah menuju aula Deimon. Ia tidak berlari dengan kecepatan cahayanya yang biasa, hanya dengan kecepatan biasa seorang anak laki-laki umur 16 tahun yang tidak ingin cepat-cepat kehilangan momen yang berharga seperti itu.

Musim semi sudah tiba, udara mulai menghangat dan biru cerah kembali mulai mewarnai langit. Pepohonan dihiasi dedaunan hijau segar dan berbagai bunga mulai mekar. Tentu saja hal itu berarti saatnya kenaikan kelas. Setelah melewati Christmas Bowl dan ujian kenaikan kelas yang jauh lebih berat daripada pertandingan menghadapi Teikoku Alexander akhirnya tiba saatnya bagi Sena untuk melangkahkan kakinya di tingkat kedua sekolah menengah atas.

Sena sebenarnya sudah tahu ia tidak akan tinggal kelas, jadi bukan itu alasan jantungnya berdebar-debar seperti saat ini. Wajahnya secerah matahari pantai musim panas dan tubuhnya terasa hangat dan bahagia secara aneh saat kakinya menapak di tangga masuk aula.

"Sena!", sebuah suara terdengar memanggilnya melintasi aula.

Sena menoleh ke asal suara dan ia melihat tiga besaudara Ha-Ha, tertawa-tawa senang sambil menunjuk ke papan pengumuman kenaikan dan pembagian kelas yang masih ramai dikerumuni siswa.

"Juumonji san! Kuroki san! Toganou san! Bagaimana? Kalian naik kelas?", tanya Sena bersemangat sambil menghampiri mereka. Mereka bertiga mengangguk sementara di wajah Kuroki dan Toganou terpancar kegembiraan yang agak berlebihan.

"Yah semua anggota tim kita naik, termasuk mereka ini", ujar Juumonji sinis sambil menunjuk kedua saudaranya itu dengan jempol, "masih susah saja disuru belajar. Untung naik kelas."

"Yeah... ada gosip yang mengatakan kalau itu semua berkat kerjaan Tuan H. Ada untungnya juga ternyata masuk klub football. Padahal aku sama sekali nggak belajar", timpal Kuroki sambil nyengir. Toganou mengangguk, tidak mengalihkan perhatian dari Shounen Jump yang sedang dibacanya dengan khidmat.

Sena tertawa kecil.

Tentu saja. Tuan H sang iblis yang tersohor itu masih memiliki sisi malaikat yang tersembunyi jauh di dalamnya. Meski bukan tanpa pamrih, sih. Tapi tetap saja.

"Sena kun nggak lihat pembagian kelas?", tanya Juumonji. Sena menggeleng.

"Tidak usah. Aku sudah tahu pasti aku naik kelas. Kalau soal pembagian kelas itu nanti bisa tanya pada Mamori nee-san. Daripada itu... kalian lihat Hiruma san, tidak?", tanya Sena. Juumonji, Kuroki, dan Toganou dengan kompak menoleh ke sebuah sudut aula, dan di sana tampaklah sesosok tubuh kurus dan berambut spike sedang duduk sambil menggelembungkan permen karet di mulutnya dan mengetikkan sesuatu di laptopnya. Sena tersenyum melihatnya. Betapa khas pemandangan itu, betapa dalamnya terukir di hatinya...

"OK... thanks. Aku duluan yah!", seru Sena sambil berlari meninggalkan tga bersaudara Ha-Ha yang hanya bisa mengangguk.

Sena mendekati Hiruma. Hiruma menyadarinya dan mengangkat kepalanya sedikit dari laptop, dan lalu kemudian memecahkan gelembung pink di mulutnya. Sena tersenyum pada Hiruma, dan Hiruma membalas dengan senyuman khsnya yang mungkin memang tidak bisa dibilang senyum, tapi tetap saja Sena menyukainya. Ditatapnya mata emerald setajam pisau milik Hiruma yang menatapnya balik.

Oh betapa Sena ingin berterima kasih.

Pada Mamori nee-san yang telah menyarankannya masuk SMA Deimon.

Pada tiga bersaudara Ha-Ha karena telah membully nya dulu.

Dan yang paling utama pada football.

Terima kasih untuk pertemuannya dengan Hiruma dan kedekatannya dengan Hiruma sekarang ini.

Sena memejamkan mata, mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Hiruma. Yah, tidak bisa dibilang berkesan, menakutkan malah. Tapi tetap saja. Sena bersyukur.

"Hiruma san...", panggil Sena setelah berada tepat di sisi Hiruma.

"Ya? Fucking chibi? Fucking lover ku?", jawab Hiruma, masih tersenyum. Ditatapnya mata cokelat Sena yang memandangnya dengan berbinar-binar.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin bertemu Hiruma san...", jawab Sena sambil tersenyum lebar.

(Hei Hiruma.... ayo cium jempol kakiku.... udah kubuatin fic khusus kau dan Sena nih.... lebay nian, kayak sinetron... wakakakak)


	5. Fifth Album

**Fourteenth Soundtrack**

**Keep Your Hands of My Girl by Good Charlotte**

(Udah ada fanfic yang mirip ya..... tapi itu kan HiruMamo, dan kali ini, saia bikin yang versi HiruSena! Ciakakakaakk!!! Enjoy..... eh... apaah ini termasuk menjiplak? Plagiatt? Ehh tapi lagu ini shuffle selanjutnya... eh... tapi.... ah sutralah, kalo ini termasuk ngejiplak bilang saia yak. Makasih...)

Agon memperhatikan taman yang lengang di sekitarnya.

Ia menanti.

Menanti sebuah kesempatan yang mungkin tak akan pernah datang lagi setelah ini.

Ia berdiri bersandar di sebuah pohon sakura yang tentu saja tidak berbunga di tengah musim panas seperti ini. Bukannya suka berdiri di tengah taman yang berdebu dan tidak nyaman seperti ini tanpa kerjaan, tapi tentu saja Agon memiliki tujuannya sendiri.

Sena.

Ya, hanya Sena.

Sejak ia menonjok Hiruma tempo hari, Hiruma jadi over protektif terharap brunette satu itu. Hiruma hampir selalu mengiringi Sena pergi kemana-mana. Berangkat sekolah, pulang sekolah, jogging, latihan lari, belanja, ke dokter, mengambil laundry, selalu ada Hiruma di samping Sena.

Agon membenci, benar-benar membenci blondie sialan itu.

'Sampah! Tidak berguna! Udang jangkung! Rambut jagung!', maki Agon dalam hati seraya menanti Sena lewat di taman itu.

Biasanya Sena tidak lewat taman itu, namun jalan biasanya menuju rumah Sena sedang diperbaiki karena rusak parah setelah terjadi kecelakaan di sana. Dan Sena pasti terpaksa berjalan memutar melintasi taman ini untuk bisa sampai di rumah. Dan Agon juga tahu, hanya hari Rabu sore – hari ini – Hiruma tidak menemani Sena pulang sekolah karena... ah entah apa, Agon tidak peduli, ia hanya peduli pada Sena chan nya itu.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara derap kaki yang berlari-lari kecil. Agon sudah hapal benar suara berlari itu, suara lari dengan kecepatan cahaya milik ace Deimon, Sena Kobayakawa. Sore sudah turun dan malam hampir menjelang, membuat keadaan taman menjadi remang-remang dan agak menakutkan, ditambah beberapa lampu taman yang tidak berfungsi dengan baik.

"Sempurna...", gumam Agon perlahan. Ia mengintip dari balik sebatang pohon, dan benar saja. Terlihat samar-samar di kejauhan sosok jitam hijau seragam Deimon berlari mendekati pohon tempatnya bersembunyi. Dan saat sosok itu mendekat, dengan refleks dewa Agon berbalik keluar dari persembunyiannya dan mentackle Sena yang langsung terjatuh ke tanah, tanpa persiapan terlebih dahulu.

"Akhh!!! Sakiitttt", pekik Sena sesaat setelah kepalanya menyentuh tanah. Ia hendak bangkit tapi sesuatu mencegahnya. Tangan Agon.

"A-Agon san!", jerit Sena tertahan. Agon menyeringai licik.

"Ya, Sena chan. Aku sengaja menunggumu disini", ujar Agon dalam bisikan bernapsu yang membuat Sena agak bergidik. Terlebih lagi, tangan Agon yang menyentuh bahunya telah turun ke dadanya dan mulai memainkan kancing kemeja seragam sekolahnya. Namun tetap saja, Sena tak bisa melepaskan diri. Tak ada gunanya ia berteriak, tak akan ada yang melewati taman sepi seperti ini setelah malam turun kecuali dirinya.

"Untuk apa Agon san?", tanya Sena, berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Agon dengan tangannya sendiri yang jauh lebih kurus daripada tangan Agon. Tentu saja. Percuma.

"Untuk memberi seseorang pelajaran", jawab Agon lembut, menurunkan kepalanya sampai hidungnya sejajar dengan leher Sena. Napas Agon menyentuh leher dan telinga Sena, membuatnya bergetar ketakutan, tidak ingin membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Agon yang terkenal kasar itu padanya selanjutnya.

"Tapi, a-apa salahku, Agon san?", tanya Sena, nyaris berteriak sementara kedua kancing baju pertamanya telah terbuka. Ia mulai merasakan jemari Agon di dadanya yang kini telanjang.

'_Ti-tidak... tida__k bisa lepas.... tolong aku....'_

"Bukan kau, tapi kaptenmu itu. Hiruma sialan!", gerutu Agon kesal.

Sena teringat saat ia memarahi Agon karena telah menonjok Hiruma. Karena itukah? Karena... itukah? Oh Tuhan, ia sudah tahu seharusnya ia tidak berkata terlalu kejam pada Agon saat itu tanpa mempertimbangkan akibatnya.

Detik berikutnya Agon kembali tersenyum tipis. Bibir itu! Bibir merah muda polos yang mungil, siap dilumat olehnya, terbuka sedikit, basah dan berkilauan.

Agon mengangkat dagu Sena dengan satu tangan, kasar dan terburu-buru, mencondongkan wajahnya untuk menemukan bibir Sena. Sena memejamkan mata, tidak kuasa menyingkirkan tangan Agon yang menahannya. Kekuatan dan stamina Sena sudah jauh lebih meningkat sejak ia mengikuti training camp neraka, berbagai pelatihan lain, dan banyak pertandingan, tapi tetap saja hal itu tidak akan bisa menandingi kekuatan Agon yang sudah sangat bernafsu campur marah seperti sekarang ini.

"Hi-Hiruma sann...", bisik Sena pasrah saat bibir Agon terasa sedikit menyentuh bibirnya.

Namun tiba-tiba bibir itu tertarik menjauh bibirnya, begitu pula dengan kedua tangan Agon yang menahannya, disertai sebuah teriakan marah.

"ARRRGGGHHHHHHH!!!! Lepaskan aku, fucking trash! Lepaskan rambutku!!", teriak Agon marah.

Di belakang Agon, berdiri sesosok pria kurus, rambut spikenya berdiri menantang langit, dan sebuah senapan mesin menggantung di bahu kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya menarik rambut dread Agon dengan keras, mencegahnya 'mengutak-atik' Sena lebih lanjut.

"Jangan sentuh chibiku dengan tangan busukmu itu, dread sialan!', bisik Hiruma kejam dalam seringai setannya.

**Fifteenth Soundtrack**

**Pencuri Hati by Tere**

(Made based by this song's v-klip, dengan perubahan seperlunya)

Lagi-lagi dia.

Seorang laki-laki tampan dengan rambut hitam yang dipotong pendek yang menjuntai lemas hingga menutupi sedikit matanya, mata hitam gelap berkilauan yang selalu menatap jendela dengan tajam, bagai batu obsidian hitam yang ditahtakan pada raut wajah tegas sekeras pualam, dan di bawahnya, melengkapi mahakarya penciptaan Tuhan yang Maha Esa, sebentuk tubuh yang dipahat dan dibentuk sedemikian indah, dengan ciri khas kesempurnaan seorang lelaki terpancar samar dari balik setelah putih berpelisir hitam.

"Sena...", panggil Mamori.

"E..eh? Kenapa Mamo nee?", sahut Sena terkejut, segera memalingkan wajahnya pada perempuan berambut coklat yang duduk di sampingnya itu.

"Ini saputangan, bersihkan mulutmu, kamu ngiler..."

Yah, sudah beberapa bulan ini, sejak awal kelas tiga SMP, sampai sekarang waktunya ia untuk lulus dan sebentar lagi masuk SMA, Sena selalu melihat laki-laki itu di dalam kereta yang dinaikinya setiap hari menuju sekolah. Sena tidak tahu laki-laki itu bersekolah dimana, sebab tidak ada tanda apapun yang melekat di seragamnya yang menunjukkan identitas sekolahnya, namun ia pasti turun di stasiun Ojo, jadi pasti ia bersekolah di dekat situ.

Sena ingin tahu tentang laki-laki itu.

Ingin berkenalan dengannya.

Ingin mengetahui mengapa laki-laki itu bisa membuatnya sangat tertarik, meski mereka berdua sama-sama lelaki.

Sena yakin ada sesuatu di dalam diri laki-laki itu.

Pasti.

"Sena kun?"

"E, ehh? Ya Mamo nee?", tanya Sena lagi tanpa dosa. Mamori mengerutkan alisnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Ini entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya kau bengong sendiri di kereta. Dan itu tuh...", ujar Mamori sambil menunjuk air liur yang sedikit berkumpul di ujung bibir Sena, "apa sih yang kau lihat?"

"Ngg... tidak ada apa-apa Mamo nee. Entahlah. Aku... aku juga tidak paham", jawab Sena sambil menunduk malu, melirik laki-laki berseragam putih itu, dan kemudian menunduk malu lagi.

"Ya sudahlah. Sebentar lagi kita sampai di stasiun Ojo, lalu Deimon. Aku sudah hampir turun. Ini saputanganmu, dan, oh! Kau tidak lupa membawa payung, kan?", tanya Mamori. Sena menggeleng dan Mamori tersenyum. Lalu mereka kembali terdiam dan perjalanan berlanjut.

Stasiun Ojo.

Laki-laki itu mengambil tas jinjingnya yang ia taruh di lantai kereta dan berdiri. Ia keluar dari kereta paling akhir, setelah semua orang keluar. Sena memperhatikan itu semua, setiap hari, setiap hari, tak ada detil yang tertinggal olehnya sedikitpun.

Stasiun Deimon.

"Dah Sena! Sampai ketemu nanti siang!", seru Mamori ceria sambil keluar dari kereta. Sena tersenyum sedikit dan melambaikan tangan. Sekarang ia harus menunggu satu hari penuh lagi untuk melihat laki-laki itu.

(( 0 ))

Hari berikutnya.

Mamo neesan sudah berangkat lebih dahulu pukul tujuh tadi pagi karena ada rapat dengan komite disiplin di SMA Deimon. Jadi kali ini Sena berangkat sendiri, tentu saja dengan sebuah tas jinjing dengan memo 'Untuk Sena dari Mamori' yang dititipkan di rumahnya tadi pagi-pagi sekali. Tas itu penuh berisi dengan barang-barang yang biasanya lengkap dibawakan Mamori untuk Sena, seperti bento, payung, saputangan, tiket kereta cadangan, notes, alat tulis cadangan, dan masih banyak lagi.

Sena berdiri di dalam gerbong kereta yang akan membawanya ke sekolah. Suasana di dalam kereta cukup ramai, tempat duduk semua sudah dipenuhi, bahkan juga handle untuk berpegangan yang digantungkan di langit-langit. Sena memang selalu berangkat agak terlambat jika tidak bersama Mamori. Rambutnya sudah agak berantakan karena angin, dan sedikit keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya. Tas sekolahnya yang asli tergantung di bahunya, sedangkan tas jinjing pemberian Mamori ia dekap di dalam pelukannya.

'Mamo neesan betul-betul sudah cocok menjadi ibu', pikir Sena seraya melirik isi tas yang menggembung karena penuh sesak oleh barang bawaan. Ia bahkan tidak yakin isi tas ini akan terpakai semua, namun jika ia meninggalkan sebagian isi tas ini di rumah, ibunya pasti akan mengadukannya pada Mamori nanti. Dan ia tidak mau membuat Mamori sedih.

Satu hal lagi. Sena tidak melihat laki-lak tampan itu hari ini.

Apakah ia juga tidak berangkat ke sekolah?

Atau hanya beda gerbong saja?

Atau hanya tertutup keramaian?

Sena tidak yakin. Tapi ia benar-benar tidak melihat keberadaan sosok berkostum putih hitam itu dimanapun pagi ini. Sena menghembuskan napas kecewa lalu kembali menunduk.

_Stasiun Ojo. Stasiun Ojo. Harap keluar dengan tertib. Terima kasih. _

Tiba-tiba suara pengumuman yang keluar dari speaker kereta mengagetkan Sena. Tanpa persiapan, berpuluh-puluh orang berusah akeluar dari kereta lewat pintu yang terbuka tepat di samping Sena, ikut mendesak-desak tubuh Sena yang kecil. Sena berusaha bertahan, tanpa satupun barang yang bisa dijadikan pegangan agar ia tidak terseret keluar atau malah lebih parah lagi, jatuh dan terinjak injak. Sena hanya bisa bertahan di atas kedua kakinya, mendekap tas jinjingnya erat-erat dan berusaha melawan arus.

Pada akhirnya Sena berhasil juga melewati kerumunan menyesakkan itu utuh-utuh. Namun pada saat hampir menarik napas lega, seorang office lady muncul dengan tergesa-gesa dan menyenggol Sena hingga tas jinjingnya jatuh dan isinya berserakan kemana-mana.

"Hei!", teriak Sena, berusaha memanggil OL itu kembali. Namun sosok wanita itu sudah menerobos keluar kereta dan menghilang tanpa menoleh lagi.

Sena menunduk menatap barang bawaannya yang berserakan keseluruh penjuru lantai kereta. Saputangan, kotak bento, dan... dan masih banyak lagi. Semuanya tumpah. Semuanya berantakan. Bahkan payung yang dibawakan Mamori itu terlempar agak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

Sena hanya bisa berdiam diri mematung, merasakan kepalanya panas karena malu sampai ke ubun-ubun. Semua orang menatapnya sebal, geli, kasihan. Namun sama sekali tidak ada yang membantunya.

"Ngg... maaf... maaf", bisik Sena lirih seraya menunduk minta maaf ke seluruh penjuru. Ia sudah biasa meminta maaf, dan meskipun mungkin permintaan maaf tidak terlalu cocok untuk situasi seperti ini, hanya itulah yang bisa ia lakukan untuk meredam perhatian tidak perlu ke arahnya.

Pada akhirnya Sena pun menunduk dan memungut kotak bento yang jatuhnya hanya di sebelah kakinya. Masih untuk kotak bento itu tidak terbuka dan menumpahkan nasi kemana-mana.

"Ini. Notesmu", ujar sebuah suara yang dalam dan ramah.

Sena mengangkat kepalanya perlahan. Matanya membesar. Hampir saja ia menjatuhkan lagi kotak bentonya. Tidak mungkin.

Laki-laki tampan yang selalu ia amati, mengulurkan notes milik Sena dengan tangan besar yang baru sekarang Sena lihat secara close up. Suaranya datar, namun ramah, baru kali ini didengar Sena. Sena tak bisa bergerak. Lidahya kelu. Otot-ototnya kaku.

"A-a-a...", gumam Sena tak jelas.

"Kubantu memunguti barangmu", ujarnya seraya langsung menaruh notes itu di dalam tas jinjing Sena. Kemudian ia langsung membungkuk dan memunguti semua barang-barang Sena yang berceceran dan mengumpulkannya.

_Perhatian. Pintu kereta akan ditutup dan kereta akan menuju stasiun selanjutnya. Terima kasih. _

Tiba-tiba Sena tersentak dari rasa shocknya.

"Tu-tunggu! Ano.. bukankah Anda turun di stasiun ini?", tanya Sena gugup. Laki-laki itu berdiri, mengangguk, dan menyerahkan barang-barang Sena yang sudah dipungutnya. Sena menerimanya dan memasukkannya kembal ke dalam tas jinjing.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan membantumu", jawab laki-laki itu sambil menunjuk ke arah samping agak jauh dari mereka. Semua alat tulis cadangannya tersebar pasrah di sana. Sena memaki dalam hati.

"Masih ada waktu untuk kembali ke sekolah dari stasiun berikutnya", ujarnya lagi singkat, lalu beranjak memunguti alat tulis itu.

Sena tersenyum malu-malu, dan hanya bisa menggumamkan 'ya' yang bergetar.

Saat akhirnya semua barang sudah selesai dipunguti dan keadaan sudah kembali tenang, Sena berdiri di depan laki-laki itu dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya, maaf merepotkan", ujarnya sambil menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Ya. Tidak masalah", jawab laki-laki itu sambil merapikan lengan bajunya. Astaga. Akhirnya bisa sedekat ini, dan berbicara dengan laki-laki yang sudah lama dikaguminya itu.

"Eto... ano, Anda sekolah di dekat stasiun Ojo ya?", tanya Sena malu-malu. Laki-laki itu mengangguk.

"Ya, di Ojo Highschool", ujarnya pendek. Lalu diam. Sena terlalu malu untuk memulai pembicaraan lagi, dan sebenarnya juga Sena tidak tahu apa yang ingin ia bicarakan, meski banyak hal yang mengisi pikirannya tentang laki-laki yang sekarang berdiri di sebelahnya itu.

Stasiun Deimon. Stasiun Deimon. Harap keluar dengan tertib. Terima kasih.

"Ah... stasiun Deimon", gumam Sena. Laki-laki itu hanya membungkuk perlahan, lalu bergegas keluar dari kereta. Sena tak bisa mencegahnya. Mungkin itu sudah cukup untuk hari ini. Hari yang sangat menyusahkan, namun di satu sisi juga sangat mengejutkan dan menyenangkan.

'Semoga kelak aku bisa bertemu lagi dengannya...', ujar Sena dalam hati, tersenyum.

Hari itu adalah hari terakhir sekolah menengah pertama Sena Kobayakawa, dan esoknya ia akan mengikuti tes masuk di Deimon High. Entah apakah takdirnya di SMA itu akan membawanya bertemu lagi dengan laki-laki itu. Sena Kobayakawa belum tahu. Tapi ia akan segera tahu.

(Author: GUAJEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HUWEEEEEE!!!! TT0TT *pundung di pojokan sambil nyolek-nyolek pup anjing*)


End file.
